youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gameguy888
Gameguy888, also simply known as gameguy, is a YouTube Let's Player who specializes in gaming content with special twists in order to add an extra challenge to them. Good examples of these are no energy tank runs in the Metroid Prime games, the low score challenge in Yoshi's Island, and a Choose Your Own Adventure run for the viewers in Star Fox 64, among others. Videos # Let's Play Kirby's Dreamland 3 # Let's Play Ratchet & Clank # Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons # Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages # Let's Play War Land: Shake It # Dead Let's Play Super Mario RPG # Let's Play Kirby 64 # Let's Play Diddy Kong Racing Co-Op # Let's Play Super Mario World (no switch palace run) # Let's Pla Wario Land 4 # Let's Play Golden Sun # Let's Play It Again! 2012 # Let's Play Pikmin # Let's Play Star Fox 64 (choose your own adventure) # Let's Play Pikmin 2 # Let's Pay Yoshi's Island (low score challenge) # Let's Play Donkey Kong Country # Let's Play Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy # Let's Stream Donkey Kong Series # Let's Play Ratchet: Deadlocked # Let's Play Metroid: Zero Mission (hard mode) # Let's Play Metroid Prime (no energy tanks) # Let's Stream Metroid Prime Series # Let's Play Bomberman 64: Second Attack # Let's Play Yoshi's Island DS (low score challenge) # Let's Play Wario Land 3 # Let's Play Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando # Let's Play Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal # Let's Challenge Game Guy # Let's Play Kirby Superstar Ultra # Let's Play Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga # Let's Play It Again! 2010 # Let's Stream Pokémon Series # Let's Stream Banjo Kazooie Series # Let's Play It Again! 2011 # Let's All Play Little Big Planet # Let's Stream Paper Mario Series # Let's Play It Again! 2013 # Let's Stream Mario Series # Let's Play With Friends # Let's Stream The Legend of Zelda # Let's Play Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty # Let's Play Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction # Let's Play It Again! 2014 # Let's Play Jak 2 # Let's Play Pikmin 3 # Let's Play Golden Sun: The Lost Age # Let's Play Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (no energy tanks) # Let's Stream Sonic Series # Smash Brothers Series (and other things) # Let's Play Donkey Kong Country 2 # Terraria Multiplayer # Let's Stream Kingdom Hearts (blind) # Let's Play Cranky Kong: Vandal Edition # Let's Play Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door # Let's Challenge Game Guy: Season 2 # Let's Cincinatti 2014 # Clip Show # Let's Play Wario Land 2 (blind) GameGuy888 facts # Says "oh man" a lot. # Hates ducks. # His logo is a duck. # He is afraid of the dark. # He is a piece of wood. # Presumably has eyes. # He has winning. # His watch cant count, it can only tell time. # He is exclusively 1 decade older than everyone else. # He is also eternal, but only backwards in time. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers